


I'll Pilot YOUR Light

by CaffeinationNation



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinationNation/pseuds/CaffeinationNation
Summary: Some AU StuffPremise: Paul is divorced with a kid (Tord) and is a bartender. Pat is a pilot. Paul is ex-military and an ex-pilot.
Relationships: Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Patryk/Tom (brief)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. One too many drinks

It was hard to see in the darkness even with the strobe lights flashing this way and that. The music thrumming in the background shook Patryk to his core, and his heart felt the vibrations of the bass as he maneuvered his way to the bar.

He had no scheduled flights for the next week and was excited to spend a small vacation in London. Of course, his room and board were at a discount courtesy of the airport’s hotel, leaving him some spare cash to see the sights. Maybe he’d even meet someone to take back with him to the hotel.

As he took a seat at the bar he quickly glanced around at the other patrons, some dancing as partners or solo, some enjoying their beverages (a few more than others), and of course the bartender. He was currently helping a group of what looked like university students open up a tab or two. Patryk skimmed a menu of the on-tap beers and ciders in the meantime. At least this place had a variety of them.

“Care to start a tab, sir?”

Patryk glanced up, barely hearing the bartender over the music but he nodded a quick affirmative, handing over his ID.

“What can I get started for you, Patryk?”

Ah, so they were going down the first name route then. He preferred it over sir at least.

“I’ll have the number 5 in a pint um,” he paused to read the bartender's name tag, but ran into a snag, “Paul?”

The name tag was upside down.

Paul raised his eyebrows at both the name drop and questioning tone.

“Your uh… name badge is um…” Patryk made a circular turning gesture with his hands, amused. Paul looked down at the tag and flushed when he realized his mistake.

“Well, that’s… embarrassing,” he quickly fiddled with it to turn and pin it back right side up.

“Thanks... I’ll uh… get that stout for you.”

That was cute; Patryk had to stifle a chuckle as he had clearly rattled Paul.

He returned a moment later with the drink, opened his mouth to say something before closing it as someone down the bar yelled at him for a refill. Patryk took a sip and watched him for a moment, curious, but quickly turned away from the bar to see if there was anyone else particularly interesting.

There were a handful of people littering the sidelines of the club, some absorbed with their phones, others looking wistfully at the dance floor.

There was an especially grumpy looking guy who had a drink in hand and was frowning as he looked at the dance floor. At least Patryk assumed he was looking, his eyes seemed as pitch black as the night. Good looking though.

Before he could make a move from his seat, there was a cough behind him.

“I wouldn’t mess with Tom if I were you.”

Patryk perked up when he heard Paul’s voice over the music, turning back to him over the bar.

“Tom?”

Paul put down a glass he was cleaning, “The guy you were fixing a stare at. Goes by the name Tom. He’s not exactly the ‘making friends’ type.”

“So if I asked him to dance, he’d say no?” Patryk raised an eyebrow.

Paul shrugged, “That wasn’t a challenge. Just some friendly advice. Do what you want though.”

He went back to cleaning, glancing at Patryk as he left his seat and moseyed over to Tom. He shook his head.

This could only turn out one of two ways.

Patryk took another sip from his stout as he sidled up next to ‘Tom.’ He noticed a subtle movement of the other’s head, indicating that he had at least noticed Patryk.

“Care to dance?”

“I don’t care for much,” was the swift answer, grunted out with a ‘get lost’ type of vibe. Paul wasn’t kidding. But Patryk never was one to give up easily.

“So that’s an absolute ‘No, I don’t want to get laid tonight’ then?”

Tom almost choked on his drink, though Patryk could have sworn he detected a hint of a smile on his lips, “Wow. Not one for subtlety are you?” 

“Don’t see the point much, really. It’s easier to be straight forward,” Patryk acquiesced.

Tom simply grunted.

“So, no dance then?” Patryk inquired again.

Tom didn’t answer right away so Patryk thought that maybe he really would be better off looking for someone else. However, when he went to make a move away from Tom, he felt him grab his sleeve and pull him back. He gave a questioning glance to Tom.

“You get one dance…. Plus you have to pay for my next drink.”

“Deal,” Patryk grinned smoothly.

Paul couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched Tom and Patryk make their way onto the floor.

 _‘Well I’ll be damned,’_ he thought to himself as he watched the two dance together.

It was obvious that Tom didn’t dance much, but that didn’t seem to matter to Patryk as he got closer to the other, taking his waist in his hand and guiding the other to him.

Paul had to look away from the dirty dancing routine they settled on, cheeks flushing. He busied himself with other customers until both Tom and Patryk were approaching the bar.

“I’ll have a vodka sour, Paul,” Tom’s familiar voice cut through the music.

“Put it on my tab,” Patryk added.

“Uh sure…” Paul went to make it quickly, glancing over at the two at the bar occasionally.

He almost swallowed his own spit when he saw them swapping theirs.

He placed the drink down quickly in front of Tom who suddenly became much more interested in the free drink. Patryk seemed a little miffed at that but kept his mouth shut, placing his own finished glass of stout on the bar.

After Tom quickly downed the beverage, he turned to Patryk and nodded briefly before getting up.

“I’d like to close the tab.”

Yeah, Paul kind of figured.

After Patryk paid the two left the bar together and Paul decided to pay no more peace of mind to it. It wasn’t until Patryk showed back up an hour later did he raise a thick eyebrow in questioning. Patryk didn’t say anything, just rested his head on the bar.

“I’d like to reopen that tab.”

* * *

“So he vomited on the sidewalk and then passed out?” Paul chuckled as Patryk nursed his third beer of the night.

The club had become a lot calmer the later the night progressed. The music was still loud, but it was less crowded and all that remained were the regulars (minus Tom) and Patryk.

“Yeah, I had to use his phone to call his housemates to pick him up,” Patryk ran a hand down his face as he spilled the details to Paul.

“Hmm… well, you might see him here tomorrow if you’re so inclined?” Paul offered up optimistically.

“I think I’m good, honestly,” Patryk conceded, “I just wanted a quick no-strings-attached fling for the night.”

Paul blinked, “And Tom was okay with that?”

“He seemed on board with it.”

“Hm,” Paul looked contemplative.

“That surprising?”

“Well, I just can’t recall the last time he left with someone,” Paul shrugged, “he’s been pining after someone-- just can’t recall who.”

Patryk hummed, “Really? He didn’t seem the type to pine.”

“Well color us both surprised then.”

Paul went to the register, “I’m gonna have to close up soon. You need me to call a cab for you?”

“Unless you plan on taking me home instead, I would appreciate it.”

Patryk smirked at the nice shade of red that made itself home on Paul’s face.

“You certainly rebound quickly,” Paul coughed.

“I’m not one to pine.”

“Apparently not.”

“So is that a no?”

“Hm?”

“From taking me home with you.”

Paul paused, “Wait, you were... serious?”

“As serious as a one night stand can be.”

Paul sighed and scratched the back of his head, “Fine. But we gotta be quiet. The walls are paper thin at my flat.”

Patryk perked up in surprise before settling down with a grin.

Well, the night was turning out to be a good one after all.


	2. Back at Paul's Place (NSFW content)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is technically skippable jsyk

They nearly didn’t make it back to Paul’s apartment with how Patryk was acting in the car, hand on thigh, lips on neck. Paul had to take a few breaths to steady himself and focus on the road and not on  the hand that kept slipping further up his leg.

Patryk was impressed with his restraint, and after what seemed like ages, Paul finally parked at his apartment. He thanked whatever power there could be above that he was on the first floor of the complex. As soon as the flat door closed with a soft click, Paul was whispering in Patryk's ear to keep quiet. Paul kept his hands on the other's waist and massaged his thumbs into the lithe flesh. Patryk shuddered, but he relaxed into the touch.

Many kisses and playful touches later, they had wound up where Patryk intended to be the whole night: the bedroom.

Paul took the lead as he shed his shirt first, scars evident over his body .  Patryk wondered if they were from barfights or some other , darker secrets  he was hiding. He didn’t dwell too much as he ran his hands over  Paul's toned chest, thumbs brushing fine hair,  and running over the scars pettered here and there.

Paul allowed the attention for a few moments before  focusing on Patryk’s clothes and quickly disrobing his upper half. Patryk’s hair  became delightfully messy from the action,  and Paul couldn't help but run a hand through those locks, appreciating the softness before capturing Patryk’s lips with his own.

He forgot how nice it was to do this.

Patryk brought a hand up to cup Paul’s face, enjoying the scratch of his scruff as he deepened the kiss.

Paul was a lot gentler than Patryk expected for a guy littered with scars. He seemed to kiss every bit of skin that got revealed, caressing what he didn’t kiss. Fingers  brushed and massaged into heated flesh fondly;  almost as if Patryk was his lover and not just some random one night fling.

They managed to discard both their trousers and underwear,  getting more heated with every garment that was thrown to the floor.

Paul reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He took a couple of wrappers from the box and placed them on the bed between the two of them.

“ So…  how do you want to do this?” Paul murmured almost inaudibly. Patryk  had nearly forgotten they were supposed to keep it down. Just how paper-thin were the walls anyway?

Patryk hummed quietly in thought. He had a week to recover and Paul might have work the next day… But it had also been a while since he had taken something thicker than a few fingers on an exceptionally lonely night.

He picked up a condom and handed it to Paul, relaxing into the pillows and spreading his legs enough for Paul to slide in between them.

Paul nodded in response, grabbing the lube and warming it up some in his hands. He gave Patryk’s cock a few appreciative strokes before moving lower and rubbing at his hole, massaging the area before slipping in a finger. Patryk closed his eyes at the feeling and Paul stilled inside of him.

“You alright?” Paul kissed at his temple,  still acting way more adoring than Patryk was  ever expecting.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he pushed down against the finger slightly, “It’s just been a while.”

“Don’t stop though,” he added as an afterthought.

Paul nodded and returned to his ministrations, slowly stretching Patryk out. He eventually added a second and then a third finger for good measure.

About halfway through he found Patryk’s prostate and started thrusting his fingers gently against the spot,  leaving Patryk to muffle his noises with his own hand.  His cock  wept precum against his stomach.

After  what felt like too much prep, Paul ripped open the condom and wrapped his own shaft before hiking Pat’s legs over his shoulders.

“This position okay for you?” Another soft question from Paul and a silent nod  from Patryk.

Paul applied some more lube before beginning to slide in, Patryk’s breath hitching at the stretch. Paul rocked slowly into Patryk, eventually sinking all the way in. He rubbed circles into Patryk’s thighs with his thumb, pulling back shallowly before thrusting slowly back in.

Patryk couldn’t remember the last time he was treated so gently.

They made their way to a nice pace , Patryk grabbing  a pillow to muffle his moans into. Paul grit his teeth, eyes squeezing shut with the effort to keep quiet. Patryk regretted not taking him to the hotel. Instead of dwelling on it too much, he tossed the pillow aside and captured Paul’s lips with his own, muffling both their pleased noises.

Paul pulled back for a deep breath before littering Patryk’s neck with kisses and nips, hickies being sucked into  exposed skin.

Patryk bit his lip  in an almost fruitless effort to contain himself as his nails scratched  at Paul’s back.  He clutched desperately at the sheets a moment later as he finally climaxed. A quiet groan from Paul and he too was finished.

Heavy breaths passed between them before Paul captured his lips again in small kisses.

Despite normally being able to go for a few rounds, Patryk felt  fully sated. He could feel himself start to  grow sleepy, drifting in and out of wakefulness . He barely noticed  when Paul pulled out and cleaned them both up. He didn’t even have to ask to stay the night as Paul pulled the sheets over them, spooning Patryk closely from behind.  Paul's head was tucked into the crook of his shoulder.

He felt safe and  warm in the embrace.  Not many more thoughts crossed his mind at all that night.

When Paul’s ex-wife and kid showed up the next morning, however, that was a different story.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after was awkward. Patryk imagined it would have been fine if maybe they had a nice breakfast and Paul had sent him on his way in a taxi back to his hotel. But no, as the woman and child looked at him in a mixture of acceptance and exasperation (from the former) or confusion and wonder (from the latter), Patryk could tell this morning was going to be dreadful.

Two cups of coffee and two awkward introductions later, had Patryk looking for any sign of escape from the situation. Tord, as he was introduced was sitting on the floor, coloring with crayons, as Paul and his ex-wife, Annette, talked. Patryk would occasionally get dragged into the conversation, a question here and there being directed at him, but he remained relatively quiet.

Until of course, “So what do you do for a living?”

“Oh I’m a, uh, pilot.”

“Oh? Paul was a pilot too— did he tell you that?”

Patryk glanced at Paul who was doing his best not to fluster too much at the situation.

“He did not, no. That’s interesting though. Commercial…?”

“Air Force,” Paul coughed uncomfortably.

“Ah.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t know,” Annette cocked her head slightly, “How exactly did you two meet?”

There it was.

Paul drummed his fingers on the side of his coffee mug.

“At work.”

Annette paused briefly before raising her brows.

“Paul. You did _not_.”

Neither Paul nor Patryk could meet her steely gaze.

The moment would have gone on longer had Tord not interrupted by tugging on Annette’s sleeve, showing his crayon drawing to his mother.

“That looks very nice, Tord. Why don’t you show your father too?”

Tord did so, Paul sweeping him gently into his lap to get a better look.

Patryk felt even more out of place. 

He reasoned it was not like he was intruding on a family or helping anyone cheat on their partner. But as he was sitting between divorced parents and child, he couldn’t help but feel despondent.

And then Tord jumped off Paul’s lap and hesitantly pattered over to Patryk, showing him the drawing too.

Patryk smiled and reached out his hand so that Tord could high five it which, after a brief moment, he did enthusiastically.

Out of the corner of his eye he could swear he saw Paul look at him fondly. But when he turned to glance over again, the former pilot turned bartender was looking down in thought at his mug.

“Well, I should really get going or else I’m going to miss my appointment,” Annette sighed.

She rose from her chair gently before patting Tord on the head.

“Be nice for your father, alright?”

Tord nodded silently.

Annette smiled before turning her gaze to Paul and settling an unamused look at him.

“Please be careful,” she drawled before turning to Patryk and nodding, “it was nice to meet you Patryk.”

With that she turned and left, the door clicking shut behind her.

Once she was out the door, Paul let out an audible groan and sigh, leaning back in the chair. He rubbed the bridge of his nose gently before cracking an eye open in Patryk’s direction.

“Maybe you should have gone home with Tom after all, huh?”

Patryk let out a surprised snort of laughter.

“Maybe.”

Paul let out a tired chuckle, “I’ll call a cab to come pick you up.”

Patryk nodded with an amused smile. Still charming even after an awkward morning, Paul was certainly still a treat to be around.

And then Tord let out a small whine behind them.

Paul turned and looked at his son, who was visibly upset. He quickly knelt beside him, tucking a stray hair behind his head. He kissed the top of Tord’s head before asking him gently what the matter was.

Tord simply shook his head and looked at Patryk, the door, the ground, and then back at Paul.

Patryk wasn’t sure what happened in that small exchange that caused Paul to sigh.

“I’m glad you like him, but he’s very busy. He has to go back home.”

Tord sniffled and Patryk felt his heartstrings being pulled.

“I can stay for a little longer.”

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

This wasn’t exactly how Patryk envisioned his week going. There was a small child in his lap most of the time who either drew with crayons or read picture books-- once even falling asleep on him. It made his heart do weird twisty things, especially when Paul would flash him a fond smile their way or make coffee for Patryk and hot chocolate for Tord (with an abundance of marshmallows naturally) to sip on.

Paul had taken shorter shifts at work for the time Tord was to stay with them. However, when he went to call the babysitter for the first time and Tord started welling up with tears, Patryk heard himself offer to take the position instead. 

Paul opened his mouth to ask if Patryk was certain, after all, child care even for a kid as independent as Tord was a heavy task; but, one look at the beam on Tord’s face had quieted his concerns. He simply nodded and said he’d pay Patryk for his time.

Now, they were almost at the end of the week of Patryk’s time off. Patryk could feel his heart sinking as he looked out the window toward the sky. He loved his job, feeling most at home in the skies, behind the control panel or otherwise. But, he couldn’t help but feel a part of him was now here on land in this small apartment. Maybe it was foolish to get so attached so quickly, but it somehow felt painful to think about leaving so soon.

Paul was an open book for the most part, trying and failing to hide his disappointment as Patryk told him about his scheduling. He would be leaving to pilot an international flight and wouldn’t be back in the country for a few months at least.

It was inevitable that once they went to bed, they clung tightly to each other the whole night in one last embrace.

The drive to the airport was near-silent save for the soft sniffling from Tord in the backseat. And when they finally arrived, Paul pulled him in for one final soft kiss, Tord hugging Patryk tightly in the space he could fit between them.

He left the car silently, grabbed his luggage they had gathered from the hotel earlier that week, and made his way toward the terminal.

The flight was long and lonely.

That night he took off his jacket to find a small piece of paper tucked into his pocket.

There was a phone number followed by a username and then the names Dad and Tord written in crayon (with a sunglasses-wearing sun doodle on the side.)

He smiled and put it on the hotel dresser, sending a quick text to the number.

_ Thanks for the amazing week, can’t wait to see you both soon - Patryk _


End file.
